<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Quarantined by GypsyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387743">And They Were Quarantined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyDream/pseuds/GypsyDream'>GypsyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I couldn't help myself, Minor Potions Accident, Smut, Teasing, quarantined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyDream/pseuds/GypsyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A potions accident leads to Draco and Hermione being quarantined for two weeks in the Hospital Wing. Is two weeks enough time for them to fall in love? Probably not, but it's enough time for them to finally deal with their sexual tension!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Quarantined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything with smut so please be kind *insert cringe emoji* Also, in this Draco and Hermione are both 19yo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven year old Hermione Granger would have been holding back tears. Eleven year old Hermione would have been horrified at the idea of missing two weeks of school, even though she was at least four weeks ahead. Eleven year old Hermione would have been outraged at the thought of being quarantined with Draco Malfoy of all people.</p><p>Nineteen year old, war veteran Hermione couldn't find the energy to care.</p><p>After an entire school year on the run from a magical psychopath, a devastating war, burying her dead, and trying to rebuild most of their community, Hermione felt as though her remedial seventh year was superfluous. Harry and Ron had forgone finishing school and had instead used their war experience to join the Auror Corps. Hermione couldn't blame them, it was a perfect fit and those boys had never been the type for school work. Hermione on the other hand was built for learning, so here she was, superfluous or not.</p><p>Returning to Hogwarts had been a surreal experience. The restoration had been so impressive and complete that there were hardly an traces of the destruction that had taken place. Hermione only saw the scars on Hogwart's stone walls because she knew what they had looked like before. Even the Great Hall was back to it's former glory, magical ceiling and all. In truth, part of Hermione was angered by how easily things had gone back to normal. Some days she felt as though she was the only one haunted by the ghosts of the past.</p><p>She appreciated when McGonagall had given her the mantle of Head Girl. It kept her busy along with her school work, and busy was the best thing for her. The routine kept the ghosts at bay most days, though she still had many nightmare filled and sleepless nights.</p><p>Several such nights were most likely the cause of her current predicament.</p><p>She honestly couldn't remember when it had gone wrong, but at some point during her potions lesson her potion had taken a drastically wrong turn. The only warning she'd had was a high pitched whistling, like a boiling tea kettle, and then the contents of her cauldron had exploded. </p><p>'Seamus would've been proud,' she thought with an amused smile. </p><p>The results of her negligence had been nothing short of catastrophic. Thankfully there were very few students in her potions class seeing as barely any returned for their eighth year, but she and her class partner hadn't been able to avoid the blast. She snuck a glance at him.</p><p>Draco Malfoy stood next to her wearing a stormy expression, still covered in the potion's gelatinous purple mixture. She would have found it amusing had it not been her fault to begin with. He was listening to Professor McGonagall explain their situation with an expression of mounting disbelief.</p><p>"You expect me to go into quarantine for two weeks," he said skeptically. </p><p>Hermione didn't understand why he was making such a fuss; the Headmistress had explained it quite clearly. Whatever concoction Hermione had managed to cover them in had created a highly contagious strain of symptoms, all of which were minor for the moment, and to keep it from spreading to the rest of the school they had to be quarantined. Madame Pomphrey would be checking in with them daily via magic hand mirrors to keep track of any developing symptoms or issues.</p><p>"What about our course work?" Hermione finally asked quietly. She ignored Malfoy's derisive scoff.</p><p>"We will delegate your Head duties to the other prefects for the next few weeks while you both recover and then catch up with the rest of your year. That is of course, Ms. Granger, if you aren't still ahead of the curriculum in two week's time."</p><p>Hermione blushed delicately. "Thank you, Headmistress."</p><p>"We've arranged rooms for the both of you here in the Hospital Wing. Thankfully, Hogwarts comes equipped for most situations and has a wing set up for more isolated cases. There is a, shall we say, quarantine quarters just past Madame Pomphrey's office." Professor McGonagall chuckled quietly at her own joke and lead them through the wing, Hermione and Draco following sullenly behind her.</p><p>"We can't even stay in our own rooms?" Draco protested. </p><p>Hermione snorted quietly at the whiny tone to his voice. "It's for our own good, Malfoy. If we tried to quarantine in our dorm the symptoms would still be there when the two weeks were through."</p><p>"Precisely," Professor McGonagall said. She gave Draco a withering look and gestured to a door on the far wall of the Hospital Wing. "After your quarantine is through, we can magically purge the rooms to ensure nothing is spread to the rest of the castle."</p><p>She could hear him grumbling under his breath as he walked through the door, something about the worst two weeks of his life, and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Professor." She smiled at McGonagall and made her way to her temporary new rooms. She paused, however, with her hand on the door. "Professor, what about our belongings?"</p><p>"House elves will send them to you within the hour. They'll be sending you your food as well as anything else you might need."</p><p>Hermione nodded and felt her heart drop. The only human contact she would have for two weeks would be with Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would be the longest two weeks of her life.</p>
<hr/><p>The rooms were beautiful, although considering they were in Hogwarts Hermione wasn't surprised.</p><p>The blue walls and pale stone floors of the common space gave the room an airy, open feeling. There were several doors lining the walls of the room which she assumed led to the bedrooms McGonagall had mentioned, and large windows letting in an abundance of sunlight. The space was small with only a few couches, bookcases, and tables scattered about in front of a fireplace. It was smaller than their Heads dorm, but she didn't mind.</p><p>She listened for a moment, but the room was silent. There was no telling which room Draco had chosen, so she picked one at random and hoped he wouldn't be in there. She was in luck, and opened the door to a rather plain looking and thankfully empty bedroom. </p><p>The walls were the same pale blue as the common room. The bed sheets and drapes were a light cream color, and the few pieces of the furniture were made from beautiful ash wood. It wasn't as cozy as her Gryffindor themed Head Girl room, but it was better than she expected. At least she didn't have to share a room with Malfoy. She snorted at the thought.</p><p>A soft 'pop' echoed through the room, and her trunk of belongings appeared at the foot of the bed. Thankful for something to keep her occupied, Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon attempting to make the place feel less empty. She was given a note of house elf names to call if she needed anything, and immediately made sure she had all her school books with her. Even if she was given a recovery period, she refused to fall behind in her studies.</p><p>She spent a large amount of time trying to wash the purple potion gunk out of her hair and, before she knew it, her stomach grumbled and let her know it was time for dinner. She opened her bedroom door to peak out into the common room and sighed with relief when she didn't catch sight of any blonde hair. There was a small kitchenette set opposite of the fireplace, and she made her way over in time for two dinner plates to appear on the counter.</p><p>Hermione flinched slightly when she heard a bedroom door behind her open and shut.</p><p>She tried to ignore Draco while she sat down to eat. Knowing he would be nearly impossible to live with, she wanted to give him as few opportunities to antagonize her as possible. She really should have known it wouldn't help.</p><p>"Could you not find the shower, Granger? You stink."</p><p>"That's weak," she mumbled without looking up from her plate.</p><p>Draco blinked at her and then frowned. "Excuse me?"</p><p>She sighed and finally looked up at him. He was freshly showered, wet hair hanging limply over his forehead and a slight flush warming his cheeks. She glanced over the pajamas he was wearing, shocked he would wonder around in such informal clothing, and tried to ignore the way his pants hung on his hips. She'd be a fool to say he wasn't attractive, but he didn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing she thought so.</p><p>"I said, that's weak," she answered calmly, arching an eyebrow at him. "I stink? You came up with better insults when we were eleven."</p><p>He smirked and took his dinner plate over to one of the couches to eat. "It wasn't an insult, Granger. It was an observation."</p><p>Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It would be if it wasn't quite obvious I had washed my hair. Perhaps you're less observant than I thought."</p><p>"Not as oblivious as you," he sneered. "I didn't fuck up a perfectly simple potion. Even a firstie could have managed to brew it properly."</p><p>She tried to resist the urge to rise to his bait and eat the rest of her meal in silence, but her frustration at the entire situation got the better of her.</p><p>"You can't blame me for the explosion, Malfoy. I'm fairly certain that was your fault." It wasn't, and she knew that. But she refused to admit to him that she'd made a mistake.</p><p>"It absolutely was not. I'm top of our potions class, that mistake was yours."</p><p>"I told you I had added the gurdyroot! If you would just listen to me for once in your life --"</p><p>"Granger, I hear your voice far too often for my liking as it is. If I have to start listening to it, I might actually lose my mind." Draco gave her a scathing glare and snapped his fingers to vanish his plate. "And I am fully aware you added the gurdyroot; our problem is that you added too much."</p><p>Hermione scoffed. Setting her dishes in the sink, she grabbed a book she'd been reading and moved to sit by the fireplace. "I did no such thing. I followed the potion instructions precisely as they were written on the board."</p><p>"Don't worry, Granger, I won't tell anyone your perfect reputation is tarnished." He smirked at her and drawled, "Just admit you made a mistake."</p><p>"I will not!" She gave him an absolutely withering glare. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you had done what I asked."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't take orders from the likes of you."</p><p>"The likes of me?" she growled, swiftly stood from the couch and stomped towards him. "What because I'm a mudblood? And here I thought you'd grown up."</p><p>"Oh but you haven't. You really think I care about blood status anymore?" He let his eyes trail over her in a way that made her feel two feet tall, a look that told her just how insignificant she was. "I don't care what your parents are, Granger. When I say the likes of you, I mean sanctimonious, holy-than-thou, bookworms that are too focused on the stick up their arse to pay attention to the people around them."</p><p>Hermione gaped at him at a loss for words. She should be used to the insults by now, but for some reason they still hurt. She liked to think she'd grown up from the book obsessed little girl she used to be. Hermione truly believed she'd found herself after the War, but her eighth year was turning out to be no different than the other seven. Perhaps without the psychopaths chasing after her best friend on a yearly basis, but here was her bully tearing her down just as swiftly as he had when she was eleven. </p><p>Her fists balled up at her sides, and a warm ball of anger began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. Enough. She had had enough of his arrogance. Enough of this self-righteous, narcissistic, egotistical...</p><p>"Loud-mouthed, chauvinistic, ethnocentric WASTE OF SPACE!" She realized she had shouted her thoughts mere inches from Draco's face. The look of genuine shock on his pale features was exhilarating. "You think I'm unaware of the people around me? You were so caught up in your own self-image and personal vendetta that you missed an entire war going on around you! I may flaunt my intelligence, and I may be proud of the fact that I'm Head Girl, but at least I earned what I have instead of being spoon fed my position in life." She was breathing heavily, and her face felt too warm. Hermione took a calming breath and steadied herself. "I may have a stick up my arse, but not even two weeks of quarantine will be enough time for you to pull your head out of yours."</p><p>For the first time in eight years, Draco allowed Hermione to have the last word.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of their first week in isolation went about the same. Hermione read books, studied her school work, and largely tried to avoid Draco. When they did have run-ins it was usually at meal times, although they were far less heated than the first one. Draco seemed either oblivious to her presence or not committed to the insults he threw at her. She assumed they solitude was beginning to wear on him.</p><p>By her count, it was day nine when she noticed a change.</p><p>Having taken up residence in the more comfortable armchair in the common room, Hermione had the space mostly to herself aside from meal times. Draco seemed content to spend his entire quarantine in whichever bedroom he had claimed.</p><p>"Granger."</p><p>She looked up from her book surprised to hear from him so soon after dinner; she wasn't expecting to see him again until the following morning at breakfast. Her surprise mounted and her mouth dropped open when she saw him.</p><p>He was standing in his bedroom doorway in nothing but a black towel which hung dangerously low on his hips. Water from his shower still decorated his skin in small droplets, one of which she watched lazily trace its way down his mouth watering abdomen. She swallowed thickly and tried to refocus on his face. </p><p>He smirked at her knowingly and asked, "Have you seen my wand?"</p><p>Hermione mutely shook her head, wide brown eyes still resolutely trained on his face.</p><p>"I could have sworn it was in here," he drawled. He stared at her for a moment longer, smirking as though he knew something she didn't, and then went back into his bedroom.</p><p>Hermione sighed in relief when his door shut firmly behind him. 'What on earth was that?' She shook her head in bewilderment and tried to go back to her book.</p><p>Over the next few days Draco's antics continued to be just as strange. He would wonder around the common room without a shirt or in only a towel, eventually not even giving an excuse for why he was in the room. Try as she might to ignore him, Hermione found herself looking up in anticipation whenever she heard his bedroom door click open.</p><p>On day eleven Hermione realized he was playing a game.</p><p>After walking into the kitchenette to get a glass of water, in only his briefs mind you, Draco gave her a smirk that said he knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>She stared off into space for several moments after he returned to his bedroom and weighed her options. It was a dangerous game to play, especially with the likes of Draco Malfoy, but she was bored. Merlin she was bored. And all his teasing and taunting was wearing down her self-control.  She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought and then allowed a devious smile to creep onto her face.</p><p>The next time Draco came out of his room, presumably to refill his water glass, he took only a few steps into the room and then froze.</p><p>Hermione had changed into a pair of very small sleep shorts and an over-sized t-shirt that fell off one of her shoulders. Her hair was piled on top of her head, exposing her neck and giving Draco a view of just how transparent the shirt was. She wore a bra, of course, but at first glance it wasn't noticeable. For all Draco could tell she might as well have only been wearing the shorts.</p><p>She gave him a moment to ogle her before looking up and asking, "Forget something else?"</p><p>It was Draco's turn to silently shake his head while his eyes traced over her body to try and take in every detail of what he saw. He shifted his weight a few times and cleared his throat before rushing back into his room.</p><p>Hermione giggle to herself and grinned in triumph. 'Draco 3, Hermione 1.'</p><p>They continued their dance over the next day or so, each teasing the other with mounting confidence until their sexual frustration finally came to a head.</p><p>Hermione was making tea in the kitchenette, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and her underwear, when she felt Draco step up behind her.</p><p>"If you want tea, Malfoy, you can wait until I'm done."</p><p>He scoffed behind her and put his hands on the counter on either side of her hips effectively caging her in. "I don't want any tea."</p><p>"No?" she asked coyly. "What is it this time? Water? A snack?" She turned around and smirked up at him. "Whatever it is, can I have my personal space back please?"</p><p>He grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled her body flush against his. "Granger, just shut up already."</p><p>She started with another assuredly witty comeback but was stopped by Draco's mouth on hers. Her body froze for a moment, one moment for her to decide what to do with this stubborn, obnoxious, ridiculously handsome man in front of her. She hadn't expected things to go this far, but she was honestly so glad it had. Hermione shoved her fingers into his hair and kissed him back. She pushed all of her frustration and anger into their kiss, all teeth and passionate rage.</p><p>Draco groaned into her mouth and quickly backed her into the nearest wall. His hands slid from her hips down to cup her bare thighs and lifted her easily off the ground to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed his hips against her to hold her against the wall, and with his hands free he pinned her wrists to the wall on either side of her head. He kissed her breathless and then pulled back to look her in the eye.</p><p>Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and met his molten silver gaze.</p><p>"I am going to ruin you," his voice rumbled low in his chest and Hermione swore she could feel it in her bones. "I'm going to fuck you in ways you can't even imagine, and when this quarantine is done?" A wicked smile spread across his face and sent chills down her spine. "You'll find me and beg for more."</p><p>Her stomach tightened deliciously in anticipation. "Is that a promise?"</p><p>He growled in answer and traced his lips slowly up her neck. "Only if you behave."</p><p>She struggled to focus as he found a sensitive spot under her jaw. "Who me?" She tried to sound innocent but her breathy voice sounded eager.</p><p>His chuckled lowly and nipped at her jaw. She moaned quietly and leaned her head back to give him better access; she could feel how smug he was but couldn't bring herself to care.</p><p>"You'll have to make me." She lifted her hips hoping for some friction and was rewarded by a surprised grunt from Draco.</p><p>He bit her neck a bit harder and licked over the spot, drawing a louder moan from her. She fought to get her hands free and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, tugging it until she pulled a moan from him. He kissed her fiercely to try and cover the sound.</p><p>"Bedroom," she breathed against his mouth. She pulled at the bottom of his shirt and tried to work the buttons free while Draco carried into one of the bedrooms. She managed to get a few free before he tossed her onto the bed.</p><p>She propped herself up on her elbows and watched eagerly as he slowly undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt, his gaze hungrily raking over her. She clenched her thighs together in anticipation and bit her bottom lip, admiring his body as he slowly crawled over her.</p><p>He gazed down at her for a moment, his hands on either side of her and body hovering just inches over hers. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Hermione stared up at him, wondering about how things would change and what consequences might come. She slowly ran her fingers up his chest, over his neck, and into his hair. She pulled him down against and kissed him, slower and more gently than before. "Yes," she whispered against his lips, eyes closed and body trembling.</p><p>She whined quietly when he pulled away from her, but it was only so he could quickly divest her of her clothes. He made quick work of his own pants, and she reached for him eagerly when he crawled back on the bed. She relished the feeling of his skin against hers, his hands squeezing her thighs and his mouth on her neck - she couldn't get enough. Her muscles twitched in excitement when she felt his fingers trace up her inner thigh to finally touch her where she needed it most.</p><p>"Fuck, you're wet."</p><p>Hermione blushed and tried not to squirm. Any embarrassment was chased away by the incredible feeling of his fingers. She spread her legs wider and tossed her head back against the bed, a moan breaking free as he found just the right angle.</p><p>"That's it, Hermione, come on."</p><p>The sound of his voice in her ear was sinful. The purr of her name on his lips had her back arching closer to him, her breath coming out in rough gasps. His thumb found her clit and sent her over the edge, her first orgasm rocking her body.</p><p>'How long had it been since she'd felt this good?'</p><p>Draco eased his fingers from her, and she opened her eyes in time to see him lick them clean. The sight made her stomach tighten and her pussy clench. Gods she needed him.</p><p>She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. He groaned into her mouth and palmed her breasts, tweaking her nipple hard enough to blur the line of pleasure and pain. She raked her nails down his back and grinned when she felt him shiver.</p><p>"I'm on the potion," she said quickly and arched up against him again. "Need you, please." She could hear herself whining but couldn't stop the words tumbling past her lips. He pulled her against him by her hips and she moaned out his name.</p><p>"Say it again."</p><p>She looked up into his eyes and was shocked by the unadulterated desire she saw there. "What?" </p><p>Her breath left her in one gasp as he quickly slid his cock into her. Her heart pounded in her ears and nearly drowned out the sounds of both of them moaning.</p><p>"Say my name again," he growled. His hips snapped into hers and set a steady rhythm.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the feeling of another orgasm building. Her gasps and moans blurred together with each breath, each push of his hips against hers. Draco moaned her name under his breath nearly sending her over the edge again. She could feel herself pulsing around his cock as his thrusts became faster and more desperate. Her toes curled and her breath caught - right there - her hands scrambled for purchase against the sheets.</p><p>Finally the tension snapped and she came with a keening sound she'd never heard herself make before. Her back arched, and Draco's hips stuttered as he chased his own release. Their ragged breathing echoed through the room, and he collapsed on top of her.</p><p>Her mind drifted, blissfully quiet and aware of nothing but the euphoria coursing through her veins. She vaguely registered Draco moving around the room and felt the bed sheets being pulled up over her. He slid into bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close. Hermione fell asleep with a small smile.</p>
<hr/><p>"It's the last day," she said quietly. Her voice seemed to echo through the bedroom; she wasn't sure which one they had wound up in this time. She held her breath and refused to look over at him.</p><p>"It is," he answered noncommittally. He rolled over onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. "McGonagall will be by soon."</p><p>She finally looked up at him and almost smiled. The sunlight filtering in through the bedroom window cast a glow through his blonde hair and created a halo around him. He was so handsome it hurt. Hermione scoffed at her own thoughts. "We should probably pack."</p><p>"In a minute," he mumbled. His fingers were tracing over her stomach and hips, sending shivers down her spine and making her heart beat a little faster.</p><p>"We don't want her to find us like this."</p><p>He hummed in response, eyes still trained on her body and his fingers' movements.</p><p>She enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments, the peace and solitude that she knew could shatter at any moment. And then they would be back to reality; back to hardly tolerating each other and back to their own separate worlds. The thought made her chest tighten in dread.</p><p>'Since when did she care about Draco Malfoy existing in her world?'</p><p>Hermione shook herself from the train of thought, refusing to admit anything to herself and got up from the bed. She could feel his eyes trained on her as she walked out, but he didn't stop her. She didn't expect him to.</p><p>They worked quietly, packing their bags and gathering everything into the common room to wait. Only a short amount of time passed before there was a knock, and they both looked up as the door to the Hospital Wing finally opened. Professor McGonagall stepped through wearing her usual stern expression. </p><p>"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for what I'm sure were a very long two weeks. I trust that you found ways to keep yourselves entertained?" She looked on with an almost mischievous twinkle in her eyes while Hermione and Draco exchanged a quick, covert glance. "Once you have been checked by Madame Pomphrey, you are both free to return to the Head's dorm. You'll have two weeks to recover and catch up before you will be expected back in classes." She gave them a wry smile. "The prefects are overjoyed that you both are returning."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said quietly and quickly made her way out of the room. She kept her eyes on the floor while Madame Pomphrey cleared her of any contamination and practically ran from the Hospital Wing. She nearly made it to the portrait for the Head's dorm when a voice stopped her.</p><p>"What's the hurry, Granger?"</p><p>She froze, her eyes glued to the portrait in front of her and willed herself to have some semblance of a poker face. "I'm trying to go sleep in my own bed, Malfoy. Is that a crime?" Her voice didn't have nearly as much malice in it as she had hoped.</p><p>"Not at all," Draco drawled as he walked up beside her. He muttered their password and slipped past her through the portrait hole. His hand caught the door before it closed, and he looked back at her with a challenging look in his eyes. "You should know, my bed is going to be far more comfortable than yours."</p><p>A smirk slowly made it's way onto Hermione's face. Maybe one more night out of her room wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>